A better ending
by Katharina
Summary: Well, like the title says, a much btter ending. At least for all the K/S fans.


When Sebastian opened his eyes he looked around in confusion. He did not recognize the room he was lying in at all. Then he saw his stepsister and was even more confused. Kathryn's was sitting in a chair close to his bed, her arms hugging her knees and tears on her cheeks. Immediately Sebastian felt the urge to kill whoever had caused her harm. He tried to move, but this was a mistake. The pain returned fiercely making Sebastian gasp out loudly. This woke up Kathryn.  
  
"Sebastian?"  
  
Sebastian wanted to answer but found out that his mouth was dry and he was unable to speak. What the fuck had happened to him and where was he? But his fuzzy brain didn't know the answer.  
  
"Don't worry Sebastian." Kathryn spoke. "I'll call the doctor."  
  
Just a few minutes after Kathryn had rang the bell a doctor and two nurses came into the room.  
  
"He woke up." Kathryn informed them.  
  
"I see…" was the doctor's only reply. He checked a bunch at monitors that all were standing around Sebastian's bed. Kathryn had no idea what he was doing. Why did Sebastian have to be linked to so many monitors? But she wasn't about to complain. Dr. Schmidt was the best doctor around. She tried to feel confident that he could help Sebastian.  
  
Then Sebastian closed his eyes.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing? Why is he unconscious again?"  
  
"Please calm down, Ms. Merteuil. Your brother is not unconscious, he is sleeping. That's the best he can do right now. His body needs rest. When he will wake up he will hopefully be able to communicate with us again."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Everything is alright. Maybe you should go home and get some rest too"  
  
"NO, I will stay with Sebastian."  
  
"All right, I will come and check him later. Please try to get at least some sleep Ms. Merteuil."  
  
The doctor and the nurses left the room and Kathryn was alone with Sebastian again. She stood in front of the bed, gently striking his cheek. "Please don't die Sebastian. I need you." She whispered before sitting down on her chair again, not once taking her eyes away from Sebastian.  
  
The next time Sebastian woke up his brain functioned much more efficient. He was able to recognize the room as a hospital room. However for what reason he was here still remained unclear. Kathryn was still sitting in the chair close to his bed.  
  
"Kathryn" he tried to call her, but his voice was only a whisper.  
  
Nevertheless it was enough to wake Kathryn from her light sleep. Immediately she came to his bed.  
  
'What happened?" Sebastian asked her.  
  
"You had a bad accident. Don't worry, the doctor said you will be fine."  
  
"Why are you crying Kathryn."  
  
"Christ Sebastian, you almost died…"  
  
"And you care?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
"You had an accident." Kathryn replied but realized that Sebastian wanted to know more. Slowly she told him what had led to the accident.  
  
"Remember the last time me were talking? I told you that I had make you break up with Annette. Than you decided you wanted to be with her again. You went to her house and gave her the journal. I don't exactly know what happened over there, but on your way back from Annette's house you met Ronald.  
  
It's my entire fault. I was so mad with you that you went back to Annette that I told him you would have h it me. Annette told the police you both got in a fight and as she tried to break it up she fell on the street. Apparently you saved her just before a car hit her. But you got hit yourself.  
  
That was two days ago. They brought you to the hospital."  
  
While Kathryn was telling Sebastian what had happened she didn't look in his eyes. She felt to guilty and feared that he would throw her out o the room. For a few minutes there was silence in the room, than Sebastian spoke.  
  
"Why did you care if I would get back together with Annette?"  
  
That definitely was not what Kathryn had expected. Caught off guard she told him the truth: "Because I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Sebastian answered.  
  
For the first time Kathryn looked up and when their eyed met they knew that neither of them was lying.  
  
Kathryn bent forward and their lips met in a tender kiss.  
  
They didn't even stop when the doctor entered the room and starred confused at the stepsiblings. 


End file.
